Haunted House
by Sasukeliker1
Summary: A new kid arrives within the gang. They make bets about a haunted house. New love is found in this chaos and fear. Who will survive? Sasuke X Hinata. Other pairings. Some OOC. *discontinued sorry*
1. Chapter 1:New Kid

Summary: A new kid arrives within the gang. They make bets about a haunted house. New love is found within the chaos and fear. Who will survive this dark nightmare? Sasuke X Hinata. Some OOC.

**Disclaimer:If I did, it'd be sooo much different. Be thankful I don't.**

--

"Naruto! Chill out!"A pink haired girl yelled. She had shoulder length pink hair with bright, emerald-green eyes. She wore a white clingy shirt with cherry blossoms on the side, red jean short-shorts, and red flip-flops. She was Sakura Haruno.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I'm just happy that we're almost in our senior year. Believe it!" a hyper blond smiled. He had bright blond hair sticking up in spikes in all directions with bright blue eyes. On his cheeks were three whisker like scratches on each. He wore an orange shirt with a fox on it, black pants, and white high-top sneakers. He was Naruto Uzamaki.

"Still hyper as ever, eh Naruto?"another boy smirked. He had ruffled, messy brown hair and dark brown eyes. On each cheek of his face was a red triangle tattoo that all his family members had. He wore a baggy grey sweatshirt with black pants and white Vans sneakers.

"Hey Kiba!"Naruto smiled goofily.

"Keep your voice down Naruto. You're so loud."another blond scolded.

"I'm sorry Ino."

"Sheesh. You still haven't changed have you."

"Nope!" Ino had long blond hair in a high ponytail with blue eyes. She wore a clingy purple shirt with a low neckline, showing plenty cleavege. (She didn't have much but she knew how to work with what she had.) She also wore jean short shorts with dark blue flip-flops.

"Have any of you seen Shikamaru?"she asked eagerly.

"I'm right here."a voice sighed as a boy came in. He had brown hair in a spiky ponytail, brown eyes, a white shirt, baggy jeans, and black sneakers.

"Shika!"Ino squealed as she pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Ino."he smirked.

"Gaara!"Naruto shouted. Gaara had unruly blood red hair, sea-foam green eyes, pale skin, and a red 'Ai' kanji tattoo on the left side of his forhead. He wore a black shirt that subtly showed his muscles and black pants with chains. Around his eyes was black eyeliner to cover up the bags from years of insomnia.

"Naruto."he said in his deep voice.

"Where is everyone else?"Sakura spoke up.

"Probably in homeroom."Shikamaru said.

"We'll meet them at lunch. Come on."Naruto shouted, hearing the bell ringing.

-homeroom-

"Good morning everyone."Kakashi greeted from his desk.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're on time!"Naruto shouted.

"Yeeaahh. Tsunade-sama convinced me to get here on time."he said, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"In other words, she threatened you."Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes while sitting in her seat.

**RING!!**

"All right everybody. Today, we have a new student."Kakashi sighed, setting down his new volume of Icha Icha Paradise.

The door opened and in stepped a guy. He had dark, almost black, eyes, black-blue hair with bangs hanging in his eyes but the back was sticking up looking like a duck's butt. He had pale skin making his dark eyes stand out. He wore a tight blue shirt that subtly showed his muscles(like Gaara) and baggy white pants with white sneakers. The guys could see a bunch of the girls already drooling.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?"Kakashi said.

"My name's Sasuke Uchiha. Don't get in my way and leave me alone and we'll be fine." He then turned to Kakashi and he gave him his schedule, ya-da ya-da.

"Go sit next to Hinata Hyuuga over there."Kakashi pointed to a girl near the back. She had blue-black hair to her waist with white/ lavender eyes and pale skin. She wore a baggy jacket, trying to hide her chest(which didn't work), and baggy jeans with white sneakers.

She shrank in her seat as the girls glared daggers at her. "**This should be interesting.**" Sasuke thought as he sat down.

--

_First chapter! Please review._


	2. Chapter 2: Lunch and the journey begins!

Read and review.

**Disclaimer:If I did, it'd be sooo much different. Be thankful I don't.**

--

-lunch-

"Finally!"Naruto shouted,"Time for ramen!"

"Shut up Naruto!"Sakura and Ino yelled as they punched him over the head.

"Owww! I'm sorry Sakura-chan! Ino, quit it!"

"Hey look. There's Sasuke-kun."Sakura squealed, pointing to the boy coming into the cafeteria.

"Oh no. Not him."Naruto and Kiba groaned.

"Troublesome."Shikamaru sighed.

"Hey Forehead."Ino smirked, nudging Sakura in the side. "Look who has to escort him."

"Why is Hinata with him?"she growled as the two got closer.

"H-hello m-minna."Hinata said quietly.

"Hey Hina-chan."Kiba smiled.

"Hey Sasuke-kun."Sakura giggled, batting her eyelashes.

"Hn."he grunted before going to the lunch line as Hinata followed.

-with the two-

"Um..T-there's a regular l-lunch, a s-salad bar, and t-the grilled stuff."Hinata stuttered as her and Sasuke stood in line.

When they got up to where they ordered, Sasuke raised an eyebrow as she followed him to the grilled bar.

"W-what?"she said nervously as she realized he was looking at her.

"What do you want?"the lunch lady said.

"Tomato."Sasuke answered.

"D-double cheeseburger and f-fries."Hinata said. (A/N: At my school they have fries for snack that taste like McDonald's fries! Delicious!)

"You sure do eat."Sasuke said as they waited for the food.

"I-i always eat this. W-why do you say that?"

"What are all the other girls in this cafeteria eating?"

"S-salad, water, or 100 c-calorie snacks."Hinata answered as she paid for her meal.

"Exactly."he said before going through the door to outside.

-the group's table-

"Hey Hina-chan!"Kiba shouted as she got near the table.

"H-hello."she said, sitting down next to him.

"Can I have a fry Hinata?"Shino asked quietly.

"D-did you forget y-your money again?" He nodded. "H-here."she smiled, handing him at least half.

"You didn't need to give me that much."he protested, trying to hand some back.

"Y-you can eat it."she insisted.

"Does anyone else at this table think that Sasuke-kun is the hottest guy in the school?!"came Sakura's loud voice.

"Shut up Forehead."Ino snapped.

"Oooh. Someone's PMSing."Kankuro joked as he began laughing...That is, until a salad-dressing soaked lettuce leaf hit him in the face. Then it was (almost) everyone else's turn to laugh.

"Oh cut it out you guys. Troublesome."Shikamaru sighed.

"I feel sorry for you man."Kankuro said sympathetically, patting his back.

"Why?"he replied suspiciously.

"You have to deal with her mood swings more than us."

"Need I remind you,"Ino cut in,"That I'm your gym partner." she said to Kankuro.

"Awww."he whined, earning him another lettuce leaf.

"Aw. Saskue-kun's sitting alone. Maybe I should sit with him."Sakura sighed as she picked up her tray.

"Sakura-chan."Naruto whined, "Why are you leaving?"

"I'm going to sit with Sasuke-kun."she smiled. "Once he knows that I care about him enough to be the only one to sit with him then he'll love me for sure."she sighed with hearts in her eyes.

"Sakura,"Kiba spoke up,"One: Get a life. Two: He just got here today. How can he already have a fan-club?!"

"Because he's hot and handsome and he's cool."Sakura answered.

"Hot and handsome are basically the same thing."someone said.

"Everyone! We have a breakthrough!"Kiba shouted to the table,"Gaara has spoken eight words instead of one!"

"Hn."he grunted while sitting down next to Naruto.

"You just had to say something."Choji sweat-dropped.

"It's not my fault he did something unusual." Kiba pouted.

"K-kiba-kun."Hinata stuttered.

"Yes?"he asked, turning his attention to her.

"I-I'm going to s-see if Sasuke-san is lonely. O-okay?"

"Always sweet and caring Hinata."he smiled," Go on. But if that teme does anything to hurt you, you better tell me."he warned.

"H-hai."

-Sasuke's (empty) table-

"N-need some company?"a voice said from behind him. Sasuke turned around and saw Hinata.

"No thanks."he said before turning around.

"Oh."she sighed,"I-i just thought you looked kinda l-lonely over here."she explained.

"I'm not."

"Um..O-okay. I-i guess I'll leave now."

Sasuke turned back around,"Wait."he ordered.

"Y-yes?"she asked over her shoulder.

"You're not fan-girl...Are you?"

Hinata's eyes turned a slightly darker shade of lavender and she looked a little angry,"Of course not. I'm not one of those mindless girls that stalks and obsesses over a guy."she snapped without a trace of a stutter.

"Okay. Sorry I asked."he mumbled. "You can sit if you want."

"Um..A-arigato Sasuke-san."

-the gang's table-

"What are you doing Kiba?"Temari asked.

"I'm watching Sasuke to make sure he doesn't do anything to Hinata."

"You mean like molest her?"Kankuro joked.

"Yes."Kiba smirked .

"With her body I wouldn't be surprised if he did."Shino grumbled.

"Same here."Naruto said. Everyone looked at him,"What?"

"Nothing." everyone said in unison.

"What's going on about Hinata?"Neji demanded as he came to the table.

"Nothing."Kiba answered quickly.

"Oh really?"he sighed, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Everyone was quiet, until they heard something interesting from one of the gossip girls a couple seats away.

"Well I heard about this house on the very edge of town that's haunted. "Her voice lowered, trying to sound scary. "The last time some one went in there, they never came back out."

"How do you know about all this?"another gossip girl spoke up.

"Because I was one of the ones waiting for them to come out. "she said proudly. "All through the night we heard their screams and cries." She shook her head sadly. "It wasn't pretty."

"Oh really? Then why didn't you go in and save them?"a boy teased.

"Are you crazy?! No one can survive that hell-hole! They only went in 'cuz they didn't know that."

"I bet I could survive."Naruto said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'd have more of a chance than you."Kiba said right back.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"I bet I could last longer than any of you losers."Sasuke said from behind them.

"When did you get here?!"Ten-ten shouted, jumping at his sudden appearance.

"I've been here for a few minutes. I was listening to that too you know."he scoffed before turning to dump out his tray.

"H-hello guys. W-what's going on?"Hinata stuttered while sitting down.

"We were just listening to the guys argue about who could last longer in a haunted house."Ten-ten explained.

"H-how did you h-hear about the haunted house?"

"Gossip girls."Temari said simply, waving a hand to the close table.

"O-oh."

"I would so be the longest survivor. Right Hina-chan?"Kiba smiled, turning to her.

"Um..I-i think all of y-you could survive f-for a while."she answered, not wanting to chose just one person.

"But I'd last the longest!"Naruto and Kiba said at the same time. "No I will! Stop copying me!"they continued.

"Um..g-guys?"Hinata said quietly. They kept going. "Guys?" she raised her voice. They still ignored her. "**I'M TRYING TO TALK** **TO YOU! SO SHUT UP!" **she shouted, a little of her inner self showing. Everyone around them shut up, especially Kiba and Naruto.

"S-sorry Hina-chan."Kiba chuckled nervously,"You were saying?"

"H-how about we find out m-more about the h-house? M-maybe we can spend a n-night there."she suggested.

"Are you crazy Hinata?!"Neji scolded,"Did you not hear that girl over there?"

"They're gossip girls, Neji. They'll exaggerate any story to get attention."Ten-ten reasoned. "The people were probably screaming because the got scared a couple times because it's an old house. And the group waiting for them probably left and that's why they weren't seen by _that group_."

"Typical Ten-ten. Always being logical."one of the girls sighed from behind her. "I was there the whole time. In fact I went inside the house myself."

"Then how are you here now, Ame?"Kiba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I was at the doorway, keeping the door open. I saw things in there. And I'm warning you. Don't go there."and then she walked away.

"Maybe we should listen to her."Sakura said shakily.

"I-i think we should g-go."Hinata objected.

"Why?"Ino squeaked.

"I-i don't know. I-i just feel l-like we should go."

"Who wants to go with Naruto, Hinata, and me?"Kiba said. Everyone except Ino and Sakura raised their hands.

"I'm coming too."Sasuke added in as he stood at their table. Ino's and Sakura's hands shot up. "**Great. Fan-girls already.**"he growled in his head.

"When are we going?"Kankuro asked.

-the night-

"When are we going in?"Naruto whined.

"S-soon."Hinata assured. "I-it's almost n-near midnight."she said, looking at her watch.

"Why do we have to go near midnight?"Sakura asked.

"**I swear. She's going to piss her pants at the first sound she hears.**" Temari laughed in her head as she watched Sakura and Ino visibly shake.

"Because ghosts like the late hours in the night."Shikamaru said matter-of-factly.

"Oh really?"Neji asked.

"Yep."Kiba answered before Shikamaru could.

"L-let's go you guys."Hinata ordered, starting down the driveway, her flashlight preventing her from tripping in the dark. Kiba, Shino, and Neji hurried to catch up with her.

"I wonder if we're going to meet any ghosts."Naruto said, a wondering expression on his face.

"Hello young lads."

"Ahhh!!"

--

__

End of the second chapter.

Who said hello to them? Who screamed? Who's going to survive in the house?

Please review!!


	3. Chapter 3:In the House

_Please read and review!_

**bold is thoughts**

regular print is talking or the story.

underlined regular is inner self that is on the outside. Like with Hinata in the last chapter.

****

underlined bold is inner self in the head.

__

--

Recap:

__

"L-let's go you guys."Hinata ordered, starting down the driveway, her flashlight preventing her from tripping in the dark. Kiba, Shino, and Neji hurried to catch up with her.

"I wonder if we're going to meet any ghosts."Naruto said, a wondering expression on his face.

"Hello young lads."

"Ahhh!!"

End recap.

--

"What was that?"Kiba hissed as he turned around. Toward the back of their line, Sakura and Ino were clutching each other for dear life. Hinata quickly hurried over to them.

"W-what's wrong?"

"Her!"they cried, pointing to a confused young woman standing near them.

"Hello."she greeted,"Are you kids heading for the house?" She had on a old-western dress that the woman then used to wear. Her red hair was pulled into a tight bun and not a single hair was out of place. Her bright blue eyes stood out from the dark.

"Y-yes we are."Hinata answered. "W-who are you?" Truth be told she was terrified even though she was keeping up a calm front.

"Name's Angela, miss."she said, holding her hand out,"And you?"

"H-hinata."she answered, reaching her hand out. She went to grab the woman's hand, but it passed right through!

"Ah!"Naruto shouted.

"Aaaahhh!!"Sakura and Ino screeched.

"Oh dear me, not again."Angela sighed sadly.

"Again?"Shino asked. "You mean this has happened before?"

"Yes unfortunately. Being a spirit is not easy. And I still can not pass on no matter how hard I try."she sighed.

****

"She sounds Irish. Man she's old

."Sasuke thought as they spoke to Angela.

"Do you know how to pass on?"Shikamaru sighed boredly.

"Indeed I do. But for the past times I've tried I have been unable."

"What do you have to do?"Shino asked. All of them were now in a circle, their flashlights pointed to the ground. Sakura and Ino were now clutching Naruto who was holding them back. The three of them didn't want to be in the back but didn't want to be quite near the woman apparition.

"I have to stop some one from going to that house."she said, pointing to the dark silhouette of the large mansion at the end of the driveway. A dark rumble was heard and all of them knew what it was.

"Not rain!"Sakura and Ino whined. The woman suddenly got close to them and they began freaking out.

"Turn back now if you wish to survive. That house is anything bad good. Evil lurks in every shadow, waiting for an opportunity. Turn back."she warned. "Turn back." And then she faded.

They stood there in silence, the thunder getting closer. "Boo!"Kankuro shouted behind Sakura and Ino.

"Ah!'they screamed in unison, jumping at least a foot in the air. "Kankuro!"

"You guys should have seen your faces."he laughed.

"You guys?"Naruto said nervously,"I think we should move or something."

"Why?"Choji asked, munching on his potato chips.

"My flashlight is dying. And I didn't bring any new batteries. Any one else have extras?" Everyone shook their heads no.

"I think there's someone in the house."Temari said, indicating to the lighted window in the house.

At that moment, all of their flashlights went out and it began to rain.

"Let's go!"Ten-ten shouted over the pounding water.

-the front steps-

"This porch is huge."Neji commented as they stood, waiting for the door to open since Lee had been knocking for a few minutes.

"Will this person just hurry up?!"Temari groaned, her teeth chattering.

"Shikamaru. I'm cold."Ino whined, cuddling into him.

"Good for you."he mumbled under his breath. With a sigh he took off his not-so-wet sweatshirt and draped it over her shoulders.

****

Creeeeeaaaaaakkkk.

"Finally."Lee shouted. They looked through the door and saw the beginning of a hallway before it was swallowed into darkness. "Hello?!"he called and they listened as it echoed.

There was a flash of lightning and they saw a figure toward the end. "Eep!"Hinata squeaked since she was the only girl able to see.

"Maybe we should go inside."Gaara's deep voice said from the back.

"Hai."Lee answered before stepping over the thresh-hold. He saw a candle and a couple matches on a door-side table and picked them up. "And he said, let there be light."he quoted as he lit the candle, allowing them a circle of dim,yellow light.

"We can kinda see now."Naruto said nervously. "Sakura-chan. You're nails are digging into my arm."he whined as Sakura still had her anaconda-grip on his left arm.

"Fine!"she exclaimed, letting go,"Sasuke-kun, I'm scared."she whimpered.

"Then why did you come?"he asked simply.

"Um..."she trailed off.

"Fan-girl."he scoffed under his breath before walking away.

"S-sasuke-san. D-don't wander t-too far."Hinata ordered.

"Hn."he grunted, still walking.

"Hey teme!"Naruto called after him,"Get back here before you get lost."

"Bye."he called over his shoulder.

"Hey Uchiha. You better get your sorry ass back here!"Kiba yelled. "Hinata said to not wander too far."

"I don't need to listen to some girl."he scoffed, facing them as he walked backwards.

"S-sasuke! L-look out!"Hinata yelled. He turned around just in time to avoid an ax falling from the hand of a suit of armor.

"Holy..!"he started to curse but was interrupted.

"Sasuke-kun! They're all falling!"Ino and Sakura yelled. He looked and saw, indeed, they were all falling. The ones at the end fell first, quickly followed by the next until it was a cascade of falling weapons heading toward him.

"Shit."he cursed as he started running. When he got to the end, he stopped but was pushed to the ground by Hinata.

"Ah."she screamed quietly. The last sword had been slow to fall so Sasuke hadn't realized it. She had pushed him out of the way but was cut herself.

"Hinata."Kiba said, complete concern in his voice.

"**She got hurt to keep me from getting hurt.**"Sasuke thought,"**Either she did because she does that sort of thing or she cares about me.**"

"You are such an idiot Uchiha!" Hinata scolded him,"I told you not to wander too far and you kept walking. Then somehow you set this off and almost got yourself killed!"

"Hn."was all he said. "**That would be the 'because she does this sort of thing.**' "

"D-don't wander t-too far, S-sasuke-san."she said quietly, returning to her normal self.

"Right."he sighed.

"Sasuke-kun! You're okay!"Sakura and Ino squealed as they clung to his arms.

"Get off of me."he growled.

"I was so worried about you Sasuke-kun."Sakura whined.

"Nu-uh Forehead! I was more worried."Ino stated.

"No I was."she argued back.

"Both of you let go of me."Sasuke growled, interrupting their argument.

"You guys,"Kankuro called from the other side of the foyer,"I think we should get moving."

"But it's scary!"Naruto, Sakura, and Ino whined at the same time.

"Then why did you come?"Gaara said, emotionless, repeating what Sasuke had said only minutes earlier.

"Because we wanted to."Sakura answered. "But now it's scary."

"By all means, you can turn back now."Temari said, indicating to the still open door.

****

Slam!

"Or not."she sighed. The door had slammed shut and multiple locks had clicked and slid into place.

****

Shew!

The weapons returned to their original place all at once so it looked like nothing has happened...except the cut on Hinata's arm.

"Hinata, you're bleeding."Shino pointed out.

"O-oh yeah. I-i guess I am."she giggled nervously. She reached for her small backpack and pulled out some bandages and ointment.

"Just like you Hinata; always prepared."Kiba smirked as he helped fix her up. "All done.'

"Let's go you guys."Kankuro whined, getting impatient.

"H-hai. Let's g-go."

They opened the door only to find another hall.

"What is with this house?!"Ten-ten exclaimed,"All we've seen so far are halls."

"Hey guys! There's some stairs over here."Choji called from another door.

"Let's go that way."Neji suggested. "Lee, you have the candle. You go first. " He turned around and started instructing for a line. "Scaredy-cats and weaklings in the middle. Anyone brave enough goes in the front and end."

"I-i'll take the back."Hinata said as Sakura, Ino, and Naruto went to the middle. Sasuke, Hinata, and Gaara went to the back. Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba went in front of them. Kankuro, Temari, Ten-ten, and Neji went behind Lee in the front.

"Go on Lee."Ten-ten said quietly, nudging him forward.

"Yes! I will go forward and not let fear get in the way!"he said...quite loudly.

****

Crash!!

"What was that?"Temari yelled over her shoulder.

"I don't know!"Sasuke shouted back,"But you better start moving before we find out."

"Move it Lee."Gaara growled, pushing Choji who pushed Naruto who pushed Kankuro who pushed Ten-ten who landed on top of Neji at the same time that he hit Lee who ended up falling into a door, therefore opening it.

"**Cool domino effect.**"Hinata thought as she looked at them.

"Ah! Ten-ten's raping Neji!"Temari teased as both of their faces were covered with deep blushes.

"Um..Ten-ten?"Neji said quietly.

"Yes?"she asked.

"Can you get off now?"

"I'm so sorry Neji!"she exclaimed as she quickly got off.

"Wait! Ah."he moaned as her knee accidently rubbed to the side of his..um...you know.

"I'm sorry Neji! I didn't mean too."she gasped, blushing deeper.

"Um guys?"Kankuro said, tapping the girl's shoulder. "Look at what Lee found."

There was a flash of lightning and a figure was quickly shown in the window. It's feet weren't touching the ground, but it's neck looked like it was connected to the hook on the ceiling. It was dangling; hung. There was another flash and it was gone.

"W-what was that?"Ino stuttered as she backed up a little from the room.

"I don't know." Lee re-lit the candle for it had gone out on his fall.

"We haven't even been here for two hours and this place is already freaking me out." Kiba groaned.

"I was scared as soon as that woman showed up."Sakura whimpered.

"H-her name was A-angela."Hinata reminded as she stepped into the room ahead of everyone else.

"Hinata. Maybe we should leave this room alone."Shino suggested.

"T-there's something h-here."she whispered.

"Like what? A way to get us out?!"Naruto exclaimed.

"I thought you wanted to come Naruto."Kiba smirked,"Why you acting like a scaredy-cay? I thought you'd be able to survive longer than me."

Naruto straitghened up,"I can. I'm just..um...ah screw it, I'm freaked out. But I will survive longer than you! Believe it!"

"Ah!"

--

__

Who screamed this time? And why? Sorry if there's some OOC but I'm trying my hardest to keep them in character but still keep my story going. Some of you authors know how hard it can be. Besides, I'm slightly knew to these fanfictions. You can check out my other stories if you want.

Please review!!


	4. Chapter 4:The running begins!

_Please read and review!_

**bold is thoughts**

regular print is talking or the story.

underlined regular is inner self that is on the outside. Like with Hinata in the last chapter.

****

underlined bold is inner self in the head.

__

--

Recap:

__

Naruto straitghened up,"I can. I'm just..um...ah screw it, I'm freaked out. But I will survive longer than you! Believe it!"

"Ah!"

End recap.

--

"Who was that?"Sasuke asked from the back of the group.

"What's wrong Hinata?!"Kiba asked, hurrying over to her spot in front of a mirror.

"T-the..I-in the..A-and my f-face..."she stuttered, pointing at the mirror while backing away.

"Hina-chan."Kiba said firmly,"Take a deep breath. "She did so. "Calm down and tell me what happened."

"I-i looked in t-the mirror and s-saw myself. I-i blinked and t-then...i-it was horrible."she shivered, her eyes wide with terror. Kiba walked over to the reflective glass and looked into it. He blink normally and jumped back.

"Holy cow!" (A/N:That's what I say pretty much all the time instead of swearing.)

"What happened?"Temari asked.

"Let's get out of this room."Kiba said, grabbing Hinata and gently leading her out into the hall. When they were both out of the room, the door slammed shut behind them and they heard the lock click into place.

"Neji. Is there any one in the house?"Shikamaru asked.

"I'll check."Neji nodded. His hands did a couple signs and the veins around his eyes stood out. "There's no one...at least not alive."

"That doesn't help!"Ino whined. "Why couldn't you just say, 'There's no one' and left it at that?!"

"Gomen."he shrugged. "There's something upstairs."he informed, pointing to the ceiling above him.

"Then I guess we're going upstairs."Ten-ten sighed.

"Are you crazy?!"Sakura yelled,"He just said there's _something_ up there!"

"I know that. I'm not deaf."she rolled her eyes. "That's why we're going up:to find out what _it_ is."

"I'm not going up. I'm going down."Naruto said, heading to the stairs.

"How about we split up?"Gaara suggested.

"Great idea bro'."Kankuro commented.

"Hn."he grunted.

"Scaredy-cats go down but two braves have to go with them."Kiba instructed. "Who's going with Naruto, Ino, and Sakura?"

"I-i'll go."Hinata said.

"Same here."Sasuke sighed.

"And me."Shino added in.

"We only need two."Kiba pointed out.

"Hey guys,"Kankuro cut it,"Not to freak anyone out but..where's Temari?"

"What do you mean where's Temari?"Shikamaru asked, a small amount of worry and panic in his voice,"She was just there. How could she disappear?!"

"She was standing in the back and all of us basically had our backs to her."Gaara said, emotionless. "It would be easy for her to disappear and us not to notice easily."

"Great! We already have someone gone!"Choji exclaimed,"How are we supposed to know if someone else is going?! Or who's going next?!"

"Food-boy's got a point."Ino whimpered,"How are we supposed to know who's next?"

"W-we need to stay c-calm. W-we'll still split up a-and that way i-it'll be harder f-for someone t-to vanish."Hinata explained.

"Exactly."Kiba agreed, slinging an arm over her shoulders. A small blaush formed on her cheeks from the contact but she quickly willed it down. "So let's go."

Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, and Shino headed toward the stairs going down. Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Ten-ten, Neji, Kankuro, and Gaara headed for the acending stairs. (Going up for those of you who don't know.)

"Wait!"Naruto shouted. "We need a light."

"We don't have anything else Naruto."Kiba shouted back,"Try your flashlight again."

Their group tried their flashlights but only one worked.

"How is your's working Hinata?"Sakura asked.

"I-i don't know."she stuttered, holding the illuminated object slightly away.

"I guess you're leading then."Ino shrugged.

"N-nani?! W-why d-do I-i have t-to lead?!"

"I'll take Hina-chan."Shino said gently, taking the flashlight as he gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "You can calm down."

"R-right."she nodded. "L-let's go."

"See ya guys tomorrow morning!"Ten-ten called over her shoulder before she disappeared up the stairs with the others.

"W-well...let's g-get downstairs."Hinata said quietly as she headed toward the stairs, Shino in front of her.

"Right."Naruto gulped.

"Ino-pig?"Sakura asked.

"Yeah Forehead?"

"I'm scared."

"Me too."

-upstairs-

"What are we doing first?"Kiba asked.

"I guess we're checking out all the rooms."Kankuro shrugged.

__

Ggggggrrrrrr

. -came a deep, low, spine-tingling growl.

"What was that?"Choji gulped.

"Look."Gaara said, pointing to the end of the hall from which they just came. There, hovering above the ground, were two yellow-green eyes; cat eyes. But as the color got closer to the pupil, it darkened 'til it was a deep, blood red.

__

Gggggggrrrrr

-came the growl again.

"I think it's looking at one of us."Shikamaru whispered.

"On three, run into the room on the right."Neji ordered.

"Hai."came everyone's answer.

"One..."

The eyes got lower to the ground, the creature getting ready to pounce.

"Two..."

__

Ggggrrrr

. A playful, triumphet growl.

"Three!" It pounced but just missed the slowest person.

__

Slam!

-went the door...right in the creature's face.

"Is it gone?"Ten-ten whispered after a couple seconds of silence.

"I'll check."Lee said in a normal-volume voice. He opened the door an inch and looked out. "Ah!" He slammed it shut.

__

Thud.

"That was close."he sighed as he leaned against the door.

__

Slam!

"It's trying to break the door down."Shikamaru said as he hurried to hold it closed. Neji, Kankuro, Choji, and Gaara helped. There was another sound: claws scratching at the door. "Great. Now it's scratching the door down."Shikamaru grumbled.

All of a sudden..it was silent.

"I'm not even gonna ask this time."Ten-ten whispered. Neji opened the door and looked out.

"It's gone...And the lights in the hall are on."he said as he opened the door further and stepped out. Ten-ten and Kiba followed him out.

"Is it actually gone?"Kiba growled, looking up and down the hall.

"Don't say that."Ten-ten scolded,"You'll jinx it."

__

Gggggrrrrrrrrr.

"It's -gulp- right behind us...Isn't it?"she gulped.

"Yeah...It is."Kiba also gulped.

"Run. Now!"Neji yelled, taking off as the other two scrambled after him.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!"

-downstairs-

"D-did you hear t-that?"Hinata whispered to Shino as all of them looked at the closed door they had just come out of.

"Hai."he nodded.

"Who do you think that was?"Naruto asked.

"I-it sounded like K-kiba-kun."

Sakura and Ino suddenly squeaked,"Kiba?!"

--

__

There's another chapter! I've been kinda slow with updating on all my stories. You can check them out if you want. Plus I've been getting grounded and forbidden from the computer so...that kinda explains it. Too much stuff going on! There's only so much a 13 year old can take!!


	5. Chapter 5:Oh no!

_Please review for this!_

Recap:

__

"Ahhhhhhhh!!"

-downstairs-

"D-did you hear t-that?"Hinata whispered to Shino as all of them looked at the closed door they had just come out of.

"Hai."he nodded.

"Who do you think that was?"Naruto asked.

"I-it sounded like K-kiba-kun."

Sakura and Ino suddenly squeaked,"Kiba?!"

End recap.

--

"_Ahhhhhh!_"they heard again.

"Yeah. That was Kiba."Shino nodded.

"What do you think happened to him?"Naruto asked.

"He probably got captured and is now being tortured by vicious little, evil, fur-less cats!"Ino cried dramatically.

"Oh shut up."Sasuke sighed, "He probably only got scared being the scaredy cat he is."

"K-kiba-kun is not a s-scaredy cat."Hinata defended.

"Tch. Whatever."he scoffed before walking away.

"S-sasuke-san. D-don't wander too far."Hinata warned.

"Yeah teme! Remember what happened last time?!"Naruto shouted.

"Bye."Sasuke raised one hand and continued walking away.

"Hinata. Go get him." Shino ordered.

"H-hai."she nodded. She turned and walked down the dark hall; the same one Sasuke had gone in. "S-sasuke-san?" she called quietly. No answer. "Sasuke-san?"she called, louder. No answer. She took a deep breath, summoning the little courage she had. "Sasuke! Y-you better answer right now!"she shouted. No answer.

Hinata turned around to see if the others were still there behind her.

****

Gooooaaan, Creeaaak, Clunk, Click, Shew.

An old wooden door had groaned and creaked its way closed and Hinata heard a lock slide into place.

"C-creepy."she stuttered. She turned and quickly started walking away. "Ah!"she gasped/screamed as she fell to the floor. She felt around the floor and one of her hands wrapped around something. "**What's a candle doing in the middle of a hallway? And with matches next to it?**"she thought as she lite the white, tallow candle. She held it a little higher and saw a door right in front of her, slightly ajar.

"S-sasuke-san?"she called quietly. Hinata stood up and walked over to the door and slowly pushed it open. She took a few steps in and almost went right through an old spiderweb. She turned around to go back out but...

****

Shew! Clunk! Click.

The door had quickly closed and locked before Hinata could take another step. "Ah!"she screamed, stumbling back. Her right foot suddenly caught on her left and she felt herself falling. The rushing air stopped and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Are you always this clutzy?"Sasuke was in front of her, holding her by the waist, just inches from the hardwood floor.

"K-kinda."she stuttered.

"So what was that yelling about in the hallway?"he asked.

"S-shino told me t-to get you. I-i couldn't see you s-so I called for you. H-how come you d-didn't answer?" He just shrugged.

"Why don't we go back with the others?"he suggested.

"H-hai."Hinata agreed. "B-but...what about t-the door? I-it's locked."

"No problem." He walked over to the door and pulled out a pocketknife.

"**Of course." **Hinata mentally rolled her eyes.

"Odd."he muttered.

"W-what is it?"

"I can't unlock it. I can unlock any door."he bragged.

"M-maybe there's s-something in the room t-that can help us."she said, walking around.

"I highly doubt it."Sasuke scoffed. "And I wouldn't look in there if I were you."he warned as Hinata turned the knob to a closet door.

She stopped mid-turn,"W-why not?"

"There could be something bad in there."

"L-like what?"

"I do'no."he shrugged,"Maybe whatever you saw in that last room."

"M-maybe. W-we could still look." She turned to look at him completely. "Any volunteers?"

"You're the one who wants to look."

"Y-you're the one w-who says there's s-something bad. W-why don't you b-be a gentleman and l-look?"

"Fine. I will." He walked to the door and threw it open and stepped back. "There's nothing there. See?" He saw her white face and wide eyes and looked behind him.

Inside was a hunched over woman. She had long luscious hair dripping over her shoulder. She was dressed in a white kimono with a crimson obi. Splatters of red were visible on the torso of the clothing. Her face was pure white; bone white. The woman suddenly snapped up in a rush. The sound of old joints cracking filled the room. Her head snapped toward Sasuke; her eyes full of hatred, vengeance, and regret. Her long bony fingers reached for his throat.

Sasuke took a step back and the woman lunged for him. Just before contact, she faded and disappeared, only an evil, echoing cackle left in her wake.

"Ahhh!"Hinata screamed, stumbling backward. Sasuke went to catch her but he lost his balance and both of them bumped into the wall.

"Ouch."Sasuke groaned.

"S-sasuke-s-san? C-can you g-get off p-please?"

Shew!

The wall panel suddenly opened and they tumbled down a chute.

"Ahhhhh!"

-outside-

"That didn't sound good."Shino said worryingly after the last of Hinata's screams faded.

----

__

That's the end of this chapter. I'm working on the next but I keep getting stuck. And school has started so I need to practice my violin, do projects, hacer la tarea (do homework. I also gotta practice my Spanish) and watch the sibs. My head is also clouded because of this fight I got going with my ex-ish-friend Ammorie no Kaze. I feel bad but she can be such a b#%* about things. Well, I gotta go. Please review!


	6. I need ideas please read

**This is from the last chapter. **

**_"Ouch."Sasuke groaned._ **

**Alright readers. I need ideas for what should happen next. This is what I've thought up so far now your mission, if you choose to accpet it, is to give me ideas for Haunted House.**

**-**

**"Is it gone?" Choji !**

**"Nope!" Kankuro answered, keeping the door closed from the slamming body of the it's up to you to help me finish the chapter and continue the story. I'll be sure to write your names as thanks at the end so that way you can get credit for your ideas. Ready, set, think!**

upstairs, inside-

**"S-sasuke-s-san? C-can you g-get off p-please?"**

**Shew!**

**The wall panel suddenly opened and they tumbled down a chute.**

**"Ahhhhh!"**

**-outside-**

**"That didn't sound good."Shino said worryingly after the last of Hinata's screams faded.**

---

I need ideas please or else I'm not getting anywhere with this story. I've already got an idea from someone about a Hinata X Sasuke oneshot. Sound good? Yes? No? Maybe so? Review for anything and for the previous question go to my profile and answer the poll.


End file.
